


Maðr er mans gaman

by WTF Fantasy 2021 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: WTF Fantasy 2021: тексты от G до T [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Vignette, WTF Fantasy 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Fantasy%202021
Summary: Городская фея нижет бусы."Человек человеку — радость ("Речи Высокого")
Series: WTF Fantasy 2021: тексты от G до T [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134320
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Maðr er mans gaman

Городская фея нижет бусы.

Пальцы неспешно скользят, перебирая искрящиеся солнцем россыпи - прозрачные капельки стекла, шарики из отполированного и граненного камня, крошечные металлические фигурки.

Городская фея взвешивает их в ладони, осторожно покачивает, словно прислушиваясь.  
Теплые кусочки неогранеённого янтаря - словно только что из моря. Солнце, дерево, вода, любовь и слёзы - фея знает, что стоят где-то под волнами развалины дворца, где оплакивает своего возлюбленного красавица Юрате, а в осколках волшебного ожерелья птицы Гауды запечатлены пейзажи множества миров. Соберешь одну пластинку целиком - будет тебе дверь...  
Но сейчас она не об этом.

Зиме ещё месяца два, если не три - а капельки янтаря отлично ловят солнечное тепло, удерживают его и щедро им делятся. Значит, будет ловец солнца, наполняющий дом весёлыми отблесками, помогающий удержать тепло и радость, чтобы хватило до весны. Настоящей весны, со всеми её радостями, когда бы та ни пришла.

Зеленое, белое и синее - на Имболк. Снег, пробуждающаяся земля, небо, безотчетная радость и весёлый бег ручьёв из-под снега.  
Красная бусина - чтобы достало сил дожить до весны. 

Витой браслет с подвесками - птицами, лягушками, листьями. Небо, земля и подземный мир - непростая вещь для того, кто понимает.  
Нет, кот, это не тебе.

Запах лайма, хвои, чайного дерева - грядущего лета, встреч и приключений. Пожалуй, возьмём-ка мы этот символ - и множество оттенков зелёного с вкраплениями голубого. Нет, мятный - это для другого...

Аквамарины и раухтопазы - светлый летний вечер с толикой аметиста. Унакит, зелёная яшма, крупные бусины мохового агаты и крошечные шарики гранаты - лес со всеми его приключениями. Меч к этому? Или резной лист? Нет, пожалуй, ящерка - серебристая ящерка на неприметном камне.

Русалку - на ожерелье, легкое, как звёзды над озером. Бисер трёх цветов голубого, прозрачное серебро, светлые аметисты. Бусины рассыпаются с легким стуком.  
Думаешь, кот, аметисты сюда не подойдут?

Возможно, лунные камни? Нет, слишком просто - а хотя пожалуй, совсем крошечные вкрапления.  
А подвески-лисички - на серьги. Для одного знакомого колдуна, который сам уже почти лис.  
Или не почти?

А этот браслет будет особенным. Совсем особенным. Каждая бусина, каждяе подвеска на тоненькой цепочке - заклятие. На удачу, на мир в душе - и, пожалуй, на любовь? Синее - нет, бирюза не пойдёт, а вот гранат с аквамарином - пожалуй. Подошел бы содалит - основательный, тяжелый, но сейчас его нет. Пейзажная яшма - степи, горы, звенящий ковыль...

Встречи, путешествия, приключения. Подумала было про лаву или обсидиан, но сердце подсказывает иное - дымчатые в прозелень шарики агата, теплые капли тигрового глаза, крупный сердолик - чтобы повезло в любви.

Волки, якорь - для памяти, фигурка кота - для радости и нежданных удовольствий. Ключи и крылья - тоже понятно.  
Динозавр - "береги себя, больше таких не делают"?  
Замок, ключ, топор, метла... Что, кот, думаешь, кот, не стоит?  
Считаешь, мышь пригодится ему больше? Хмм.  
А знаешь, пожалуй, в этом что-то есть.  
Чайная чашка и роза цвета светлого серебра. Чтобы не забывал про тех, кто любит и ждет - что бы ни случилось.

Ладно, ладно, мышь тоже. В конце концов кто из нас не котик.


End file.
